A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, some mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. Accordingly, folder types, slide types, bar types, or rotation types of mobile terminals are being presented.
In the conventional mobile terminal, when wired devices are searched by the mobile terminal for paring, searched wireless devices are displayed in a searched order. Accordingly, when a plurality of wireless devices are displayed on a list, it may be difficult for a user to pair the desired wireless devices with the mobile terminal.